Destins Incertains
by Cladisse
Summary: Le bateau volant s'écrase sur le toit d'un bâtiment de Paris. D'Artagnan et Rochefort sortent du bateau et engagent un duel ! Rochefort entraîne le jeune homme au dessus du vide et s'apprête à le faire tomber, mais... Yaoi.


**Les personnages sont fictifs et appartiennent à Alexandre DUMAS. **

Pour cette petite, voire mini fanfiction, je me suis très largement inspirée du film "Les Trois Mousquetaires" sorti en 2011.

Les Trois Mousquetaires ainsi que d'Artagnan sont envoyés pour récupérer les bijoux de la reine qui lui ont été offert par le roi. Rochefort les détient et se bat avidement pour que les mousquetaires ne les détiennent pas...

L'histoire prend son cours dès lors que le bateau volant s'écrase sur la tour à Paris. D'Artagnan et Rochefort descendent de celui-ci et engagent un combat sur le toit d'un bâtiment très haut. Rochefort entraîne le jeune homme au bout du toit, près à tomber dans le vide...

C'est un yaoi. Donc, ceux qui n'apprécient pas peuvent passer leur chemin xD !

Dans le film Athos dit quelque chose comme " Sauver la France ne te tiendra pas chaud la nuit, alors sauve la fille."

Vous verrez pourquoi j'y fais référence...

Voila ! Bonne Lecture.

**Couple: D'Artagnan x Rochefort ? ... **

**PS: Excusez moi pour les fautes de conjugaison éventuelles, voire d'orthographe. Je n'ai pas de correcteur."**

* * *

**Destins Incertains.**

* * *

"- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de ce réconcilier ainsi..."

La voix du jeune D'artagnan effleurait les lèvres du capitaine Rochefort. Leurs lames respectives s'entrecroisaient dans un bruit strident tendis qu'ils se contemplaient avec infamie et curiosité.  
Debout sur le bord du toit, le corps de D'artagnan ne tarderait à fléchir dans le vide si le Capitaine ne maintenait pas d'une ferme poigne son chemisier blanc immaculé de sang. Il contemplait le jeune homme de son œil valide, ses lèvres trop proches des siennes pour que ce duel ne finisse dans la loyauté et l'honneur de l'époque. Il n'était pas l'heure de se poser des questions et pourtant... Leurs destins restaient en suspens.

"- Je devrais te tuer..., marmonna le Capitaine d'une voix haineuse.

- Alors qu'attendez vous ? répliqua l'intrépide, les doigts fermement repliés sur la lame de son adversaire comme seul appui avant la chute imminente."

Il grogna avant de lui donner un coup de tête qui eu comme effet de lui rendre son équilibre. La lame de son épée caressa celle du Capitaine avant de s'ancrer dans sa cuisse. L'arrogant tomba à genoux mais ne baissa pas la garde ! Il lâcha son épée qui s'évapora dans le vide de plus en plus infini sous le ciel orageux, et attrapa les chevilles de D'Artagnan avant de les ramener vers lui. Le jeune homme, perdant appui sur le sol, alla se frapper la tête contre la poutre du toit dans un soubresaut d'angoisse.  
Rochefort le chevaucha à la vitesse de la lumière avant de lui donner des coups de poings dans la figure tout autant répéter que les gestes défensifs de son adversaire. L'épée de D'artagnan, laissée pour son compte au dessus du vide ne tarda à l'y rejoindre.  
Enfin les coups cessèrent...  
Le jeune homme persécuté n'était pas inconscient, mais sérieusement amoché. Sa respiration accélérée laissait entendre de la rage et de la peur. L'homme au dessus de lui pressa sa main contre son cou et tenta d'en finir en l'étranglant. D'artagnan y joignit ses mains pour essayer de repousser celle de son futur assassin tout en battant frénétiquement des jambes. Sentant sa respiration flanchée, il écrasa sa paume contre l'œil valide de Rochefort, redressant la situation à son avantage. Conscient que son adversaire ne voyait plus rien, il flanqua son poing dans la tête du Capitaine et profita du déséquilibre de celui-ci pour se redresser.

L'un comme l'autre ne souhaitaient plus être là. Ils étaient désarmés, blessés, et sérieusement à deux doigts de mourir l'un comme l'autre. Mais le jeune d'Artagnan savait qu'il devait en finir... Il profita de l'étourdissement qu'il avait provoqué chez son ennemi pour lui donner un coup de pied fatal qui avait comme ambition de l'envoyer dans les profondeurs et ainsi exaucer le souhait qu'il s'écrase au sol. Mais Rochefort, tout en tombant de la poutre, lui saisit le mollet et ils perdirent tout deux l'équilibre. Leurs cris se mêlèrent.  
Ils pensaient que c'était la fin. Leur roulade sur le toit les entraînaient de plus en plus bas, mais une fenêtre ouverte dans la bâtisse les happa !  
D'Artagnan retomba sur le corps du Capitaine dans un rugissement de douleur. Sa joue était griffée par les boutons de métal sur le costume de son "matelas". Il entrouvrit les yeux dans un dernier espoir avant de perdre totalement connaissance...  
Quelques temps plus tard... Rochefort ouvrit un œil et observait les alentours d'un vif mouvement; Un plafond doré lui faisait office de toit. Il toussa, évacuant la poussière qui s'était engouffrée dans sa gorge durant la chute et tourna la tête. Une chaise lui fit face, ainsi que ses doigts recourbés loin de son bras tendu. Il cligna de l'œil en voulant se redresser mais quelque chose le maintenait lourdement au sol. Il dévisagea la créature affalée sur lui avant de la pousser dans un ultime élan qui se voulait sans pitié.  
D'artagnan, ou tout du moins ce qui en restait, retomba sur le dos, inanimé. Rochefort ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il commença à se poser des questions brutales et complètement médiocres selon lui.

_" Était ce digne d'un vrai combat ? Loyal ? Avec honneur ? ... Où sont les bijoux ? Dois-je partir et les retrouver ? Que se passera t-il si je ne les retrouve pas ? Ce jeune homme va t-il mourir ? Est-t-il déjà mort ? Vais-je mourir ? Dois-je lui rendre la vie ? Si ce combat avait été loyal, je n'aurais pas eu de regrets."_

Il inspira profondément et rugit à voix haute tout en observant le corps inanimé du jeune homme;

"- Si ce combat avait été loyal, je n'aurais pas eu de regrets."

Il s'approcha de D'artagnan et baissa son oreille près de sa bouche pour tenter de savoir s'il respirait tout en observant le torse du garçon. Il entendait la respiration lente et profonde de celui-ci. On pourrait penser qu'il dormait. Rochefort se redressa et pencha sa main sous la nuque de son précédent ennemi pour lui soulever la tête. Il sentit sous ses doigts la peau du garçon se glacer.  
D'artagnan ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était floue, son corps lourd et inabordable. Il ne semblait vouloir recueillir aucun des ordres que le jeune mousquetaire voulait lui donner. Il arriva au bout d'un certain moment à reconnaître la silhouette qui lui faisait de l'ombre et tenta de s'en extirper. Violemment son corps se mit à bouger selon sa volonté et il battit des jambes contre le plancher doré pour reculer ! Rochefort le retint, le clouant au sol d'une poigne ferme contre sa gorge tout en essayant d'immobiliser les mains du garçon qui se balançaient dans sa direction.  
N'arrivant à rien avec une seule main, Rochefort alla loger ses incises dans le cou du garçon et enserra les poignets de celui-ci avec ses mains. D'artagnan hurla de douleur et à la fois de surprise, se débattant comme un lion en cage ! Malgré tout, ce fut le plus âgé qui gagna cette manche, laissant le jeune homme à bout de force... Le Capitaine se redressa et observa sa victime. Celle-ci avait perdue de sa férocité et semblait plus calme et attentive.

"- ... Ecoute moi, gamin, il te reste deux options maintenant..., cracha Rochefort tout en reprenant son souffle"

Rochefort ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était attaché au fait de l'attraper. Une partie de lui voulait gagner ce combat à tout prix. Une autre, lui demandait de laisser tomber. Il savait peut-être pourquoi, mais n'admettait rien. Pas même en le pensant. Mais ses gestes le trahissaient tellement...

"- Mourir sans défense... Ou mourir tout en tentant de te défendre. A toi l'honneur, finit-il de dire en ricanant"

Un réflexe le trahissait en ce moment-même; Son index caressait doucement l'intérieur du poignet de son adversaire alors qu'il attendait la réplique de celui-ci. D'artagnan sentit son geste, comme si c'était un fine lame qui traversait sa peau. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, car il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il regardait Rochefort, les lèvres tremblantes car hésitantes. Il avait une certaine envie de lui cracher à la figure mais cela n'arrangerait rien.  
Il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que son genou faisait face à l'entre-jambe de son adversaire. Intérieurement il pria ses aïeux de ne pas prendre en compte le coup bas qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et finalement, abattit son genou sur les bijoux véritables qu'avait Rochefort.  
Celui-ci relâcha sa prise sur D'artagnan tout en tombant en arrière. Il rugissait de douleur pendant que le jeune homme prenait le temps de le chevaucher.

"- A mon tour... s'exclama t-il en attrapant au hasard un objet sur le sol."

Il s'agissait d'un bout de corde dorée qui avait du servir de décoration sur les franges d'un rideau. Il ligota les mains de son assaillant avec et posa sa main contre la bouche de Rochefort pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par Athos.  
Celui-ci venait d'arriver, visiblement essoufflé l'épée en main, prêt à le défendre. Il dévisagea le jeune homme qui venait de prendre comme otage le Capitaine de Rochefort.

"- A quoi joue-tu ?! lui demanda t-il présomptueusement, il faut le tuer pas en faire un prisonnier prompt à t'infliger milles douleurs si jamais il se libère !"

Athos s'avança à eux d'un pas assuré, l'épée dressée devant lui. Il la dirigea rapidement contre le torse de Rochefort mais la main de d'Artagnan l'agrippa fermement !

"- Non ! hurla le jeune homme."

Surpris, Athos fit un pas en arrière. Sa lame se nourrissait du sang de D'Artagnan pendant qu'ils s'observaient. Rochefort, quant à lui, dévisageait le jeune homme qui s'était dressé entre lui et la mort. Il ne savait quoi en penser. Il se débattit pour mordre d'Artagnan et ainsi libérer sa bouche;

"- Laisse le donc me tuer, gamin ! Si tu en est point capable, que peuvent-ils bien faire de toi ?"

D'Artagnan se pencha sur lui, comme pour réfléchir le regard de son ennemi, puis se redressa doucement sur ses jambes. Abattu par la bagarre qui le précédait il tenta d'avoir aussi fière allure que possible. Alors qu'il allait laisser sa place à Athos,il tourna le dos à Rochefort. Celui-ci roula sur le côté et se remit debout avant de passer ses mains ligotées autour du cou de d'Artagnan ! Athos leva son épée dans leur direction pendant que le Capitaine faisait quelques pas en arrière. Sa joue était collée à celle du jeune homme. Il avait l'air de se délecter de son état d'angoisse qui était subitement réapparu. Un bref coup d'œil derrière lui l'informa qu'il se rapprochait de la fenêtre par laquelle lui et le garçon étaient arrivés. A côté de celle-ci, un bureau et la fameuse chaise qui l'accompagnait. Rochefort se saisit d'un coupe-papier qui était sur le bureau, et le pointa sur la gorge de d'Artagnan.

"- Un geste irréfléchi, mousquetaire, et je le tue sans sommation, informa t-il Athos d'une voix machiavélique"

Son sourire s'étendit, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents dont certaines étaient en or. Son œil se concentra sur le garçon qu'il détenait; ils se regardaient, très incertains de ce qui allait se passer. Athos observa l'échange qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes, tentant un pas en avant. De ce fait, Rochefort resserra un peu plus la lame contre la peau du garçon.

"- Ne bougez pas, Athos, c'est un conseil si vous voulez que votre ami s'en sorte vivant.

- Rien ne me garantit qu'il s'en sorte vivant, fit calmement le mousquetaire d'un air à la fois attentif et lassé.

- C'est exact, ricana le Capitaine"

Athos observa son ennemi qui pencha la tête pour regarder sa victime. D'Artagnan était attentif à ses moindres gestes et sentit de nouveau le doigt de son ravisseur caresser son cou qu'il avait enchaîné avec ses mains. Athos était ainsi témoin et ne cacha pas son indignation. Il sembla comprendre se qui avait fait douter le jeune mousquetaire lorsque celui-ci aurait pu tuer le Capitaine.

"- N'a tu pas voulu le tuer car il a une sorte d'attachement à ta chair qui te questionne ? demanda t-il d'un air colérique, ou parce que tu le partage aussi ?"

A ces mots, le Capitaine perdit son sourire et fusilla le grand mousquetaire des yeux. D'Artagnan ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau, ne sachant que répondre à pareille question, prononcée sans aucun code de langage.

"- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? s'exclama d'Artagnan en haussant un sourcil."

Il attrapa d'une main vive la lame qui menaçait de l'égorger et se retourna vers Rochefort. Il l'embrassa farouchement, les yeux clos ne lui laissant ainsi pas le choix. Le Capitaine surpris, resta paralysé et se prit au "jeu" d'une manière plus concerné qu'il ne voulait sans doute le faire. Il répondit au baiser avec avidité et en oublia tout le reste.  
D'Artagnan cessa le baiser de manière brutale et nicha son visage dans le cou de Rochefort pour y poser d'innombrables baisers. Il agrippa la chemise de l'homme qu'il embrassait et colla son corps au sien.  
Athos restait subjugué par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne bougea pas quand d'Artagnan repris les lèvres du Capitaine dans les siennes. Il déplia ses bras soudainement et balança ainsi le Rochefort par la fenêtre, ce qui déchira leurs bouche l'une de l'autre. Le jeune homme resserra les doigts aux rebords de pierres et regarda le corps inerte du Capitaine qui c'était écrasé au sol, trois étages en dessous. Dans un souffle saccadé et sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers Athos, il répondit enfin;

"- Je ne le partage pas..."

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le corps inerte. Il semblait en colère, sauf dans sa voix qui convainquit le mousquetaire derrière lui. Il l'entendit ranger son épée dans son fourreau et s'approcher de lui.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Athos rangea son épée dans son fourreau et s'approcha de d'Artagnan. Il posa doucement sa main contre l'épaule du jeune homme et l'obligea ainsi à se retourner vers lui. Dès qu'ils furent face à face, le regard d'Athos s'adoucit et il retira sa main. Elle glissa comme de la soie sur le menton du jeune homme pendant que l'autre main s'occupait de lui retirer le coupe papier que d'Artagnan agrippait encore fermement.

"- Heureusement que vous ne le partagez pas..."

Athos se pencha et emprisonna avec douceur les lèvres de d'Artagnan dans les siennes. Quand il se redressa, il vit le sourire du jeune mousquetaire lui faire face. Celui-ci lui susurra à l'oreille;

"- Me tiendrez-vous chaud cette nuit ? demanda t-il d'une voix ironique "

Athos esquissa un sourire avant de relâcher d'Artagnan des yeux. Il fit quelques pas à sa droite et ramassa un objet doré sur le sol. Il se retourna pour montrer au jeune mousquetaire les bijoux au creux de sa main.

"- Sauvons d'abord la France en rendant à la Reine ce qui lui appartient. Sa tête ne sera pas coupée car elle pourra ainsi prouvée qu'elle n'était pas infidèle au roi. Ensuite..."

Il s'avança de nouveau tout en mettant les bijoux dans sa poche et referma brutalement ses doigts sur le cou du jeune homme. Ce geste se voulait viril. Il était teinté d'ironie. Comme s'ils jouaient à un jeu...Dangereux ?

"- Nous verrons."

D'Artagnan esquissa un sourire de défi.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà. Petit délire d'un soir... Bonsoir. XD **


End file.
